The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to embedding multiple videos into a video stream.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Present security and/or automation systems employ time stamps to synchronize video feeds. Implementing these systems involves additional computer resources and introduces delays in both the configuration and delivery of the timestamped video frames on the source side as well as in the processing of the timestamped video frames on the receiving side.